Shadow Learns to Swim
by death mega sega
Summary: Everyone's favorite ultimate life form goes to the beach. His is then confronted with the utlimate question: Does he know how to swim? Silly one-shot.


_**Shadow Learns To Swim**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**4;30/2012 8:13am Deathy:**_ The random thoughts that enter my head. Enjoy.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing.

[][][]

Shadow glared in his usual "I so hate you all" manner as his co-workers dragged him to the beach.

Shadow normally didn't mind beaches but it was crawling with people. Shadow wasn't the biggest people person. He barely even considered himself a person. At least Hope was happy. Shadow was left to sit on a beach blanket and glare at the sand.

This was a sentiment that Sonic agreed with. The Blue Blur was not fond of beaches either. Though their reasons for this hatred were completely different. Sonic disliked going to because he couldn't swim.

The blue hedgehog walked over to the Ultimate Life Form. "Hey Shadow!" He called. The black hedgehog glared up at him. "Would you like to go for a run with me?" He asked.

"No thank you, Sonic." Shadow declined. "I promised Hope I would stay at the beach with her today. Besides, you're just afraid of the water because you can't swim.

Sonic scrunched up his face. He stomped his foot shortly after. "Well, what about you Shadow?" The Hero of Mobius pointed an accusing finger at him. "Do you even know how to swim?"

Shadow thought about this for a while. He was the Ultimate Life Form. Surely, he had been taught at some point how to swim on the Space Colony Ark. However, since he could barely remember anything from his time on the Ark, he couldn't guarantee that he knew how to swim. The black hedgehog stood up instantly. "If I don't know how to swim, that it can easily be corrected." He stated simply.

"Really." The blue hedgehog questioned. "How can you correct not knowing how to swim?"

"I will simply learn how to swim." Shadow stated with a smirk. "You should join me. Maybe you won't be afraid of the water if you do." Sonic was left stunned as Shadow walked away.

The blacked hedgehog walked over to his co-workers. They were in the middle of making a sand castle.

"Hello Shadow!" Hoped greeted.

"Hello. May I make a request of you?" He asked.

The two girls exchanged a confused look. "What is it?" Rouge asked cautiously. She wasn't used to Shadow asking for things. The boy usually demanded.

"Will you please teach me how to swim?" He asked.

"I thought you already knew how to swim, Shadow?" Rouge admitted her shock.

"I just came to realize that I do not know if I know how to swim or not" Shadow stated truthfully.

"Well, that's okay Shadow because Amy promised to teach me how to swim today. We can both learn together!" Hoped beamed with joy. Shadow nodded with understanding.

Later, Amy stood on the beach with her mouth opened in awe. She just couldn't believe that the so called 'Ultimate Life Form' was actually asking for help.

The black hedgehog crossed his arms and glared at her. "Is there something wrong?" He questioned. The pink hedgehog shook her head.

"No. I'm just…" She searched for the right word, "Shocked and amazed that you would actually ask for help."

"Do I seem like the ignorant kind?" He questioned.

"No." Amy replied. "It's just that most people won't admit they need help or ask for it when they do."

"Well, I assure you Amy, I am not like most people." Shadow stated.

"Well, why don't I teach Hope first?" Amy suggested. "And then we'll give you ago." Shadow nodded as he stood on the beach and watched.

Swimming lessons were fairly basic to Shadow after observing. All he had to do was lie down on his back and float. It seemed like the easiest thing in the universe to him. After all, Hope was able to do it within a few minutes.

"Okay Shadow!" Amy waved as Hope came ashore. "Come on over!" Shadow looked up at her a bit confused. He took a deep breath before stepping into the sea water.

"It's freezing!" He screamed as he stepped back.

"Don't worry!" Amy called out to him. "Your body will get used to it as your start swimming."

Shadow stepped in slowly and glared at the pink hedgehog. "How have you people not coughed hypothermia?" He questioned as he reached the pink hedgehog.

"We just don't, Shadow." She answered. "Now lay down on your back and try to relax."

Shadow hmphed as he did so. He could feel Amy's hands under him. "Is it a precaution for you to put your hands under me?" He asked.

"Yep. You'd be surprised how many people can't float at all." She giggled. "I'm going to move my hands away now."

Shadow stayed perfectly calm. Floating was very relaxing. The black hedgehog wasn't to stand up. He began to sit up like he would normally, pushing his upper body up first. His body sank like a rock. The black hedgehog thrashed about some as he didn't expect to have his lungs filled with salt water.

"Breathe! Shadow! Breathe!" Amy told him as she pulled him to the surface and patted his back. After all, it wasn't in the young hedgehog's nature to iglasamiously leave someone to drown in only three feet of water.

"Thank you!" Shadow said as he hugged her arm tight. "I thought I was going to die!"

"No problem Shadow." Amy replied as she patted his arm. "Just remember to put your legs down first. This way you'll be floating straight up." Shadow nodded.

"How many people saw my misery?" He asked.

"Not many. A lot of people have something like this happen when they first learn. Don't worry." Amy told him.

Shadow later learned the doggy paddle, back stroke, and other ways to swim. He even learned the swimmer safety rules. He hated having to swim with a partner.

[][][][][][][]

_**5/3/2012 Deathy: **_I so want to type this right now, but my computer is dead and I have no power at my house right now. So you'll have to wait. I got bored and wrote this random idea. Have you ever noticed how most of my random ideas are either of Shadow or Tails? Either way Please READ & REVIEW!

_**5/6/2012 Deathy: **_ Today's my birthday and I'm just now getting to this. So sorry, I've been lazy all weekend. Enjoy everyone. Please READ & REVIEW!


End file.
